


Jessica Says

by Jamilla_HenderStump



Series: Infinity On High [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Adorable, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Double Dating, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilla_HenderStump/pseuds/Jamilla_HenderStump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete asks Jessica on their first date which she gladly accepts but only if it could be a semi double date and not before she gets her well thought out revenge. this is pretty much Pete's chance to make her fall for him without drugs in their system. will she fall for him before the night is over or will he screw up and make her hate him all over again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jessica Says

**Author's Note:**

> i am literally in love with this story and have the biggest passion for it even with my carpal tunnel syndrome acting up from too much typing. i can't stop!!! :)

Just as Jessica, Holly, and Joe left to go get something to eat, Pete woke up. When Pete woke up, Jessica was nowhere to be found. He popped up and looked at the floor and her clothes were gone too. In his mind, she came to her senses and left and would probably never speak to him again. Pete plopped back down onto the bed and hid his face in his hands as he tried not to allow himself to cry. As if on cue, Patrick woke up and saw him upset. “What’s wrong?” he asked, gently touching his shoulder. Then Pete mumbled something like, “She’s gone and she probably hates me and you and, and…” before whining and allowing a few tears to come through. “Pete, calm your nuts. Seriously, how do you know if she’s mad or not unless she shows sure signs or says so? You always assume the worst. I’m going in my real room to get cleaned up and dressed and I’ll get rid of the lingerers since you’re in a “mood”,” Patrick said. When he finished saying that and putting his briefs back on temporarily, he left to go in his room and found the note that Jessica left. He immediately ran back and told Pete to check his room for and papers that were not where he left them and he found her note for him. Pete smiled instantly and realized that she was actually mostly in her right mind when she said how she felt extremely early in the morning. She really wanted to try and be in a relationship with him. “I’m gonna shower too,” Pete said plainly as he realized he worked himself up for nothing. 

“Hey guys,” Jessica said to her best friends, “Wanna get the guys something to eat too, I know what Pete would want but what about Patrick…?” “Patrick’s more of a coffee and muffin or cereal first thing in the morning,” Joe responded, “We take morning music class together, he always has a hazelnut coffee and some sort of muffin or breakfast bar.” Jessica smiled at him and got Pete and Patrick’s food before they began driving back to Patrick’s beach house. By the time they got back to the house, the guys were just finishing getting dressed. “God the lingerers are stillllll here!” Holly groaned as Jessica went into the kitchen to heat up Pete’s breakfast beagle and Patrick’s coffee. “Hi, the bartender from the night before said shyly.” “Hey,” Jessica responded, “The hell did they put in my drinks last night? Was it ecstasy? Please tell me that was it and not like some terrible hard drug like crack or heroin or something?” the bartender chuckled shyly and nodded, “Just club drug ecstasy. Why are you not livid?” “Oh, I’m a bit pissed off but the reason behind it is what saves them from my wrath,” Jessica chuckled while grabbing the things from the microwave. “So uh, why were you stuck serving punch and stuff all night?” she asked curiously. “Patrick’s in my morning music class and we’re cool so he asks me to serve whenever Pete throws a party and then pays me when he wakes up,” the bartender said tiredly. “Well,” Jessica announced, “I hereby say you are off duty and can chill until he pays you. Then you should eat and sleep. Seriously, you look exhausted!” the guy agreed with her as he found a place to sit down and quickly fell asleep. Jessica giggled and went back to her friends. She reassured them that she was going to be okay and that she’d just need them when she was ready to enact her plan. Joe and Holly nodded and went back into that guest room that they had become comfortable in the previous night. Jessica soon followed behind them before taking a deep breath and knocking on Patrick’s door. He quickly came to the door and said, “Totally not who I was expecting but hi. How are you feeling?” She just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him, “I’m not okay thanks for asking. Don’t you ever try to force yourself on me again or so help me god you will not get another chance. The hell is wrong with you?” Patrick honestly felt bad and looked down, understanding that he was completely in the wrong. “I am so very sorry and I’ll say it and show it in any way at any time you want me to. I really do feel bad,” he said. “You haven’t felt bad enough yet. The reason I’m not okay is because that was borderline traumatizing and I’ve been molested in the past as a child. That was borderline rape, Patrick. You’re seriously lucky I don’t hate you. Just give me my space okay?” He poked out his bottom lip sympathetically and nodded. “But,” she said, “Because I don’t hate you, I got you some late morning breakfast.” She smiled and handed him his coffee and muffin. Patrick took them with a grateful smile and said, “Thanks for not hating me and feeding me, it means a lot.” Jessica proceeded to hug him tight before walking away, turning around, and practically running into Pete. “Jesus fuck you scared me don’t do that hi I got you food too,” she blurted out to Pete who just smiled and pulled her into a warm, loving hug before giving her a sweet gentle kiss. “Shut up, thank you, I missed you and I love you but you talk at the wrong time too much,” he said calmly. She blushed a bright red and nodded, giving him his beagle sandwich and his iced coffee. “Yummy, thank you! Go to the pier with me today?” he asked hopefully. “I spent my last money buying you and Patrick food…” Jessica whined. “It’s all on me. Between Patrick and my parents and sometimes Holly, I get at least 50,000 dollars over the summer. C’mon, rollercoasters and I’ll even win you a bunch of prizes!!!” Pete said, almost begging. Jessica smiled and nodded before saying, “on one condition. Only one thing I want.” Pete nodded, “and that is..? Let me guess. Holly has to come. No wait, a double date kinda thing. Holly and Joe.” “You’re good at reading my mind. And not completely like a double date thing. We all just have to meet up at a certain spot every two or three hours. How’s that?” Jessica asked. Pete responded while kissing her head and mumbling something that sounds like, “Perfect.” He then proceeded to ask Patrick if they could leave early and Patrick said, “No chance in hell! You’re helping me clean every last thing in this house first, it was your party.” Pete groaned and started eating his sandwich before cleaning up from the party.

Jessica made it to the guest room with her friends and they tried to figure out a plan of revenge. “Just how angry are you?” Joe asked. “I’m pissed and annoyed but not livid. I know for a fact that I won’t be prancing around nude in front of either of them anytime soon,” Jessica replied. Holly and Joe hummed in understanding. “You’re more angry with Patrick aren’t you?” Holly asked. It was answered with a nod. An hour or two went by filled with nothing but terrible ideas before Jessica came up with something that combined Holly and Joe’s ideas with a twist that neither of her friends knew. “I got it!” she yelled. “Got what?” they asked in unison. “I’ll make them play a game. It’ll be a twist on what Patrick consideres to be his game.” “I don’t get it,” Joe stated. “Joseph my sweet innocent twinny bear, you wouldn’t. Patrick’s an awkwardly kinky little shit that likes to dominate people. You thought people went into a transe or something back there but they actually submit to him and some feel the need to obey. It would’ve probably been worse if Pete weren’t there. His game is a sexual twist on Simon Says. Only it’s what Patrick Says,” Jessica finished. Joe and Holly both made an exaggerated Ah sound and nodded. “We’re going to play Jessica says only it won’t be completely kinky or in the back room,” Jessica stated, “Holly, your idea was to tie them to chairs and slap them. My idea is that I blindfold them and tell them to follow my voice until we go in the empty room only it’s not empty, there’s two chairs. I’ll tie their wrists behind their back like they’re being arrested, put them in the chairs, pull their hair so their heads go back and Joe punches Patrick’s stomach hard just once. Pete will be terrified but Holly, you’re gonna slap them both oooo and grab them by their jawlines when you do it.” Everyone nodded and Joe told Jessica she was a genius then Holly suggested that they hurry up and set up the empty room so they grabbed desk chairs from both guy’s rooms and put them in the empty room before leaving out to find some blindfolds.

It happened to be perfect timing because it was about three in the afternoon when the three got back to find the guys finishing up their cleaning and all the lingerers finally gone. Jessica told holly and Joe to take their positions because plan was about to go into action while she kept the bag from the store. Holly and Joe went upstairs and Jessica dropped the bag on the floor rudely to gather the guy’s attention. “So this is what your house actually looks like?” she asked, humming softly and smiling sweetly. “Yeah…” Patrick replied kind of shyly, “Whatcha got in that bag there?” “Yeah,” Pete agreed, “What’s in there?” “Stuff…” Jessica hummed softly, sitting on the edge of the couch. “Stuff for what?” Patrick asks curiously, also humming. Jessica could tell that Patrick was starting to get in his dominant state of mind already as she replied with, “Stuff for a game…” as she backed up against the wall, seeming to be shy as Patrick followed her, practically cornering her. “What kind of game?” he asked curiously, grinning almost evily. And this is where the plan really comes into play. She backed herself up near the bag that everything had already been unpackaged in and neither of the guys knew it. Not before Jessica snatched patriic’s arms down, twisted them, held them with one hand, grabbed a pair of handcuffs, and cuffed him. She then pushed him against the wall and grabbed his jawline. The look on his face was epic, as was Pete’s. Patrick was completely shocked and confused; Pete was just surprised. “Look at me,” Jessica demanded Patrick while she forced his face in her direction, “It’s my own version of your game.” Patrick gulped and nodded, “And this time, you’re both gonna do what Jessica says,” she finished, looking back at the already submitted Pete who was making his way over to her. “Jessica says you are both under arrest.” They both nodded as Pete willingly held his arms behind his back while she cuffed him. “On what charges?” Patrick asked, finally playing along. “For throwing an insanely loud party that didn’t end until the sun came up, for drugging yourselves and me, for the almost rape of yours truly, and lastly, for stealing something that belonged to neither of you!” she said as she held her hands over her heart to clarify. “I believe you both need to be punshed,” she finished, lifting Patrick’s chin and grabbing Pete’s jawline before letting them go. 

“Jessica says not another word and follow me upstairs now,” she stated as she grabbed the bag and led the two young men up the steps, “You’re temporarily going to jail.” She chuckled when they reached the top. “But first,” Jessica hummed softly, “You’re going to be blindfolded.” The guys both sighed as she dug in the bag and took out two blindfolds, one black and one blue-ish gray. She tied the blue-ish gray one on Patrick and the black one on Pete before saying, “Jessica says to follow her voice and not to touch anything.” And then she started humming a song she made up and the two guys stumbled a bit, following behind her until she demanded that they stop. “Jessica says, make a left and walk straight.” And they did. They kept walking until Joe and Holly grabbed their shoulders and forced them into the chairs in the middle of the room. “This is jail,” Jessica stated plainly before nodding to Joe who proceeded to punch Patrick hard just once in the stomach. Patrick instantly groaned out in pain, almost screaming. That caused Pete to jump out of fear. Jessica then went behind the chairs and grabbed their hair, pulling their heads back. Once she pulled their heads back, Holly proceeded to grab Patrick’s jawline before slapping him hard enough to cause her handprint to stay there for a minute against his pale skin. Then she moved over and slapped Pete hard, just, not quite as hard which caused him to cry out. Then Jessica nodded and Holly and Joe got in their car and waited. Jessica took the blindfolds and handcuffs off of them both and said, “Jessica says you’re out of jail now. Game is almost over.” They both nodded. “Pete, you ready to go? Get everything you need, I have my backpack and transitional glasses so I’m good,” she said in a completely different tone. Pete smiled a tiny bit and nodded, “Yeah, I’ve only got a few things to grab. Could I actually put some of them in your bag?” Jessica nodded and smiled, telling him that her bag was in the hallway. When Pete left, Patrick said, “I guess I deserved that… where are you guys going?” Jessica smiled sadly and said, “I believe I’ve been asked on a date which I turned into a semi double date with Holly and Joe at the pier and Pete didn’t want you to come.” Patrick nodded, “Not the first time Pete’s left me all alone but I’d like to spend time with you too and properly apologize and show you that I’m not half evil.” Jessica chuckled and smiled, “I did reaserch, you’re kinda starting to get into some strange kinky shit where you like to dominate people, you’re just not good at it yet. You have to know the limits and learn to be an understanding dom. Plus, I’m not a completely submissive person so it would be sketchy. How about we don’t have sex for a while and you just be my Tricky Bear?” “Okay… wow. Umm, what’s a tricky bear?” Patrick asked curiously. “A Patrick who has the personality of a teddy bear. Always there and kind and sweet and gentle like I know you can be. And only rough when it’s time to get rough,” she stated plainly. Patrick nodded, “I’d be honored to be your tricky bear and I’ll be good I promise.” She smiled the happy smile of a happy five year old before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. He returned the hug and they didn’t let go until Pete came back and cleared his throat, standing in the doorway with a slightly angry glare. They both let each other go and Jessica walked over to Pete as she looked back at Patrick and waved a goodbye. “Game is over after this last command. Patrick, Jessica says to do whatever it is Patrick’s do when they’re all alone in a house.” Patrick nodded and Pete was confused. “What happened while I was gone?” he asked as they left the house. “Nothing really,” Jessica stated while they were standing on the porch, “We made a truse and he agreed to be kind and gentle 100% of the time now with me. So then we hugged for a little while and then you were there. That’s all, I promise!” Pete nodded and accepted that before asking, “Are we riding with them or just you? Or will you ride with me in my car?” Jessica just gestured towards Pete’s car and then started walking towards it. 

Pete smiled and followed her, not believing that this moment is actually happening. The woman he’s secretly loved for an entire year is actually about to go a first date with him. He unlocked the car door to let her in before closing it once she was in and then walking over to his side to find that she reached over and opened his door for him. “Thank you…” he said kinda shyly. “Welcome,” she replied sweetly. Once he started the car, her eyes began to wonder around his car. “So much better than your room…” she hummed softly and giggled as the car started driving off. “Well, I can’t write while I’m driving and I very seldom change my clothes in my car so I’m sure it does,” Pete said almost jokingly. Jessica just kissed his cheek and whispered, “I like it.” “Jess,” Pete whispered back, “I don’t want us to be weird and awkward. I’m awkward aren’t I? I’m so shy it’s terrible.” “Me?” Jessica asked, “I make you shy?” then she gasped and it hit her, maybe he’s that way around her because he’s very shy on the inside. Last night he looked like a deer in the headlights before he finally said how he felt. She felt like she wasn’t worth him or anyone else literally feeling that way about her. “Don’t be shy Pete. I’m not worth it really. What you see on the outside, whatever draws you in, it’s not really me. Not completely. I really am not,” Jessica was saying before he cut her off. “Shut up! Don’t you fucking dare say that shit alright? You are beautiful, you are talented, you are strong and breathtaking. Did you even know why Holly pushed so hard for you to change your major? She ran into me or I ran into her. Whatever, the point is we got started talking and she said something was bothering her and it was you and I literally laughed because your situation was way less complicated than mine. I told Holly that you should follow your gut instinct and do what you know is right. I didn’t even know you completely when you were bringing smiles to my face and so what I don’t completely know you now? Why don’t you see how incredible you are?” Pete asked, finishing his little lecture. By the time he was finished, Jessica was fighting back tears. He’d had feelings for her since the middle of sophomore year and was the reason she switched her major. This whole time he’s been this annoying guy she couldn’t stand was because he was afraid of her actually rejecting him. “I’m sorry,” Jessica spoke, curling in on herself, “I’m actually mentally ill. I have depression and part of that is having low self-esteem and I’m really hard on myself. Some days, Holly bribes me to get out of bed. She usually bribes me with mall trips to buy anything I want or just food in general. So I’m sorry I upset you. I didn’t realize how much you cared.” 

By the time their conversation was over, Pete was parking the car. When he was done parking the car, he reached over and caressed her cheek before saying softly, “I don’t know how many times I have to say I love you before you actually understand that but I won’t give up on you if you don’t give up on me. Deal?” he asked. Jessica smiled and nodded before they both got out of the car and met up with Holly and Joe, walking hand in hand. “Well you two hit it off already I see,” Holly says playfully. “Not completely,” Pete and Jessica say in unison. The group of four then decide to get all day wristbands that are good until the place closes and also that the place to meet up will be at the dining hall that surves the burgers in approximately three hours. Once these things were decided on, Joe and Holly ran off to god knows where. Jessica and Pete however, were standing in one spot, trying to decide what to do. “Where to first ma lady?” Pete asks sweetly. “I dunno,” Jessica says, “Ready for rides, rollercoasters, or games?” “I could go for a couple of rides before a rollercoaster or two,” Pete says. Jessica agrees and they go get on a variety of spinning rides. 

There was one that looked like it was in a tent that had the bottom bent up and down and there was music playing loudly. Jessica wanted to get on it so they did. They actually satin cars and the bars in front were pushed down to make sure that no one flew out. But the problem wasn’t people flying out. Once the spinning cars started, that went faster and faster in a wide circle until the person on the inside was slamming into the person who would technically be in the driver’s seat. In this case, that meant Jessica was glued to Pete and laughing hard. Jessica loves the adrenaline feel, it doesn’t make her scream, it makes her laugh. And her laugh was making Pete laugh. The music was playing the entire time and one could literally feel the wind in their mouths and hair. And just when you’d think the ride was over, the technician put the ride in reverse. Now they were spinning backwards and leaning more into the fake car than each other and they were both screaming and laughing. Pete had finally put his hand up and it was an overall amazing ride that they made sure they’ll get on at least two more times before then night was over.

When they were done with that ride, they got off and had to take a moment and stand still before they could walk again because everything was spinning. The next ride they agreed on was one that was mainly a Pete pick. It was a ride that took people up into the air in these super secure, almost rollercoaster-like chairs with four to a pole and spin them two different ways. One way would be around and around like the car ride, but the other was happening while that was going on and people would go upside down. This was a mostly Pete ride because Pete had never actually gotten on it before, he was always afraid. Jessica had gotten on it maybe three times and closed her eyes each and every time and wasn’t extremely excited to get on it again but they’d actually found Holly and Joe just getting in the line. So the four of them would take up one pole; just how it should be in Pete’s mind. He just wished Patrick would be there too just to watch the bags and stuff while he worked on his laptop. After getting that thought out of his head, Pete realized that they were getting closer to the gate and he gripped Jessica’s hand tighter before leaning over to her and whispering that he was getting scared. “Do what I do,” she said plainly but gently, “Just close your eyes if it gets to be too much and you can hold my hand and we can scream like little wimps together. How’s that?” Jessica asked. Pete nodded feeling more confident and taking the moment to pull her into a loving and appreciative kiss. She had her arms wrapped around him and was getting lost in the kiss until Holly made them aware that they were next round. So Jessica and Pete both smiled and broke the kiss before walking onto the base with their friends and chose their four-seat pole. Pete and Jessica sat next to each other and Holly and Joe sat directly behind them and next to each other. Jessica and Holly were back to back while Pete and Joe were back to back. Both couples ended up doing the exact same thing; holding hands, closing their eyes, and screaming. Well, Jessica’s crazy ass was actually laughing but you get the gist of it. The ride was actually a little short so it was over before they were all too dizzy. Once they got off and Jessica grabbed her bag, the two pairs hugged and then went their separate ways. 

Jessica thought it would be a good idea to go on this ride that looked like a spaceship. “What’s that?” Pete asked, “It looks scary.” Jessica explained that it was similar to the first ride they went on but it’s even faster and it glues you to the wall. Pete smiled and nodded, saying that it seemed cool so he was okay with it. And with that, they went to get on the spaceship ride and waited for it to start. “Where are the belts?” Pete asked curiously. “No need”, Jessica said, “the ride glues you to the wall.” Pete nodded again and held her hand as the ride started. Jessica turned to face Pete and he turned to face her and in this moment, everything seemed surreal. It was as if they were laying vertically in a bed and cuddling, smiling and laughing and literally stuck to the bed. Just when Pete thought the ride should be ending, it sped up and suddenly, people’s individual wall slots were sliding up. Theirs went up at the same time and Pete started screaming and laughing and crying with adrenaline. Jessica was relaxed and happy in this moment. Once the ride ended, everyone got off dizzy and giggly but that was okay because it was worth it.

After that ride, Jessica and Pete proceeded to get on every single rollercoaster until they realized it was just about time to meet up with their friends at the food spot. “Hold on,” Pete yelled, “I want to win you something. Go look for whatever stuffed animal you want.” The reason he suggested this was mainly because they had to pass through the section that had the most games and because the sun was going down. Jessica nodded and ran off in circles until she found the cutest stuffed dog ever and called him over. It was the dreaded water-soaker game. Fill up the tube all the way to the top first to win. The more players there are, the harder the game is. Pete smiled for some reason and paid for the game for just himself to play against three other people. Pete sat down and started trying to get his aim on target until the guy who ran the game yelled to go. As soon as it was yelled, Pete was shooting and was right on target. Jessica’s eyes literally shined as she realized he was actually winning and reached the top before everyone else. Jessica squealed for the first time and sat in his lap, hugging him tightly and screaming, “Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!!” Then the game announcer told her to choose her large prize and she chose the giant dog she wanted and hugged it tight. “Looks like a cuddly wolf. Could be you if you were a wolf,” Pete said, chuckling, “and I can’t believe I’m still great at that.” Jessica smiled and kissed his cheek before saying, “Well you are and thank you. I happened to like wolves a lot.” After that, they both got up and started walking off towards the food spot hand in hand. “I have bad news wolf girl,” Pete announced playfully. “And what’s that?” she asked curiously. “I’m a vampire guy. I wish I was a vampire sometimes.” “So Holly wasn’t lying then…” Jessica said plainly, “I guess we’re going to have to defy the rules of nature then.” “Jess, I’d defy the rules of anything if it meant I’d never lose you,” Pete said softly. Jessica blushed and looked away as they met their friends. 

The four of them enjoyed lovely fast food meals and laughed and had a great time. “If you two plan to stay together for a while, You’ll have to mate, you know,” Joe stated honestly. “What’s that?” Jessica and Pete both asked in unison, “We’re not even actually supernatural beings.” “Okay maybe I’m rushing a little but you should research it and consider it,” Joe said. They both nodded and then everyone decided to meet up in another three hours at the candy store across from the Go cart track before going home. Holly and Joe went off into oblivion again and Jessica and Pete decided to get on a few more rides and that last rollercoaster before doing anything else. As soon as they saw it, they decided to get back on the first ride they got on with the spinning cars which was a blast. Then Jessica suggested something with a bit more thrill as she pointed to the tall ride that drops you a little then brings you back up just to fuck with your nerves until it’s over. Pete agreed to it and they got on. First, they had to put their stuff down and get on and get strapped in. Then, once everyone was secure, they were slowly ascended into the sky before it dropped suddenly and everyone screamed, even Jessica screamed for the first time. Then they were brought close to the top and dropped even lower. The process continued for a torturous two or three minutes before it went all the way backs up again and dropped most of the way down until it slowed to the bottom. “Never again wolf girl!” Pete shouted playfully but honestly, “That was nauseating.” “Please don’t puke. That’s gross,” Jessica pleaded and Pete nodded before leading her to the arcade. 

The pair didn’t do much in the arcade; they just wanted to win small prizes at the machines. Jessica played the claw machine and literally magically picked up two items at once. “Yes!!!” she screamed, “This is for you,” Jessica said, handing Pete what seemed to be a tiny version of the stuffed dog he won her earlier. “Aww thanks!” he said, kissing her head before getting curious about the other object she won, “What about that one?” “C’mon Pete, it’s a cute little teddy-bear with a guitar! I think we both know this little guy belongs to Patrick.” Pete chuckled and nodded in agreement before suggesting that she put both in her backpack for later. She did and then Pete won something in another arcade game, “No Fucking Way!” Pete shouted, “I can’t wait to make the putty that’ll make these fit!” “Stupid vampires…” Jessica mumbled, “Can’t stand them, and can’t live without them.” “Well at least you don’t hate me,” Pete said smugly. Jessica shrugged and then started skipping away from him, waiting for him to follow her out of the arcade. He did eventually star running after her when he realized she wasn’t coming back. “Aye! Get back here!” he yelled but she didn’t stop until they reached a ride. “Pirate boat is beautiful at night,” she said plainly, “all the rides are. And it’s like ten at night, get on the pirate boat with me?” Pete nodded, “You could’ve just said you wanted to leave the arcade and get on more rides you know… didn’t have to “skip” out on me.” Jessica laughed and explained that she didn’t feel like talking at that moment as they sat their stuff down and got in the very back of the pirate ship. This ride was like a giant swing, all it did was swing back and forth and go higher and higher up but it caused curling feelings in most people’s stomachs. Pete was awkwardly getting turned on by the thrilled gut feeling for the first time all evening and couldn’t stand it. When they got off and gathered their things, Pete kept mumbling, “Oh god oh god no…” “What’s wrong?” Jessica asked worriedly. All Pete could do was point down and whimper. “Ohhh that sucks,” she said, “Well, I’m not sucking you off or having sex with you so you better go handle that… wait a second, I’m a genius. Do you trust me?” Pete nodded and then she dragged him over to the Ferris wheel. “Oh hell, don’t tell me…” he whispered before she cut him off and said, “Yup. We’ve got it all to ourselves.” Pete whimpered and blushed, hiding his head in his hands as they approached the operator. Jessica whispered something in the operator’s ear and he nodded, smiling sweetly as if he understood something and then let them on. “What did you ask him to do?” Pete asked curiously. “I asked him to keep us at the top for as long as possible without costing him his job because we are together and love the view and I wanted to have a serious conversation with you. Which isn’t a total lie.” She said with a wink as they were brought to the top of the Ferris wheel, “Now be quiet until it’s actual talking time okay?” he nodded again and took a deep breath as she leaned into his side. “The stars and the lights from all the rides are very beautiful,” she whispered as she slipped her hand in his pants and boxers, grabbing his cock with her left hand. “I’m sorry this is a mostly dry hand job but it seems you’re leaking hard so it won’t be dry.” Pete let out a small-pleased noise that almost sounded like begging before she gathered up enough of his precum and started pumping his length feverishly fast. “Oh my god!” he yelled out before she used her right arm to cover his mouth and everything else that came out of his mouth from then on was muffled. But that didn’t stop him from moaning and groaning and uncontrollably writhing under her touch. After a few minutes passed, she whispered, “Cmon, cmon, my arm’s getting, there you go…” she whispered as his legs and cock started twitching. She heard him mumble something like, “YES, YES, YES, YES, YESSS!!!” into her arm. “Do it,” she demanded, saying it right in his ear before his head went back, his body tightened, and he came hard in his briefs and on her hand. She gave him a few moments to calm down but then realized they didn’t have much more time left. “hey, hey. Snap out of it we’ve got to go back down soon,” she whispered and yelled at the same time while slapping him gently. “Gimme your hand,” he said tiredly to her as he tugged at the arm that was connected to the hand in his pants. So she gave it to him, literally, put the hand to his face before he grabbed it and started licking all his fluid off as quickly as possible. “Okay…” she mumbled, “That’s gross but it f- it feels s-s-so good.” All he could whisper was a small sorry before the ride started moving and they were brought back down to the exit gate. “Oh, great conversation babe, you really touched my heart,” he said more clearly so that the operator could hear them before telling her that he felt disgusting and needed to go to the bathroom because dry or drying cum sucks. And she chuckled, pulling a plastic bag from her backpack and sat on a bench outside of the bathroom, waiting for him.

As Jessica sat and waited, she began to think about everything that happened in the past two days, everything he’d said to her that sounded like it was really from the heart, the thing with Patrick, the way Pete said she made him feel, and not to mention the fact that her hand was still tingling in a weird way. The tingling sensation was actually traveling throughout her body and concentrating in her lady parts but she promised herself that she wouldn’t all him or Patrick or anyone to see her naked for at least another week after how vulnerable and exposed she felt last night. Shit, after last night, neither of them should’ve been able to get horny so this was just completely weird to her. The power that Pete had over her whenever they were alone today just didn’t compute to her. Jessica didn’t understand how, when, or why, she was able to fall so easily. But there was one thing for sure, she knew that whatever feelings she had just expanded ten-fold in her heart.

While Jessica sat on the bench thinking, Pete was wiping himself off and preparing to go commando the rest of the night. But he was also thinking almost exactly same thing she was. This evening could not have gone any better in his mind and it was confusing him how he’d been able to keep calm and not act like an idiot and drive her away. In fact, this evening was the closest to happy he’d been since just before his previous break up and his persona didn’t even think about coming out to play. “Well I don’t think we’re ready for mating, whatever that is, but maybe we could take this a bit further and do something that says, “I trust you”. Maybe I’ll let her actually read some of my papers and help me organize them. But I don’t like organization… I dunno,” Pete thought to himself. After a few more minutes, he had to go back out and face the beautiful young woman he forgot he was making wait outside. When Pete walked outside, Jessica got up and ran towards him before jumping up. She was lucky he had fast reflexes because he caught her and they shared a long, passionate, tongue involved, kiss. During the kiss, Pete managed to walk blindly towards the bench that had all their things on it and sit next to them while she had her way with him. it took at least an entire minute for either of them to need to break away for air and when she caught her breath, she said the four words Pete didn’t expect to hear until way into the next two months at least. “I love you too,” she said wholeheartedly, “I love you and I promise I’ll never push you away unless it’s for the greater good, I swear!” Pete shushed her and gave her a soft, gentle, kiss before saying, “It’s okay, I’m not even gonna question it. Just, thank you for making my night impossibly more perfect. You mean so much to me…” She nodded and yawned before he said, “We’ve got 15 minutes before it’s time to head to the candy shop. Is their one last thing you wanted?” Jessica thought about it before saying, “Glowy. Something that glows.” Pete nodded, “To the gift ship we go then. It’s by the candy shop anyway you gonna make it?” “yeah,” she whispered before gathering her bag and giant stuffed wolf and standing up. “Here sleepy head, let me carry your bag?” Pete offered, she accepted and they went off after making that small switch. Jessica was really getting tired so they walked there slowly. Once they got to the gift shop, Pete told her to close her eyes but not fall asleep yet which she did but almost failed at before feeling something on her wrist, followed by him saying, “go ahead and look at it.” She did and was confused. She asked for something that glowed. He noticed her facial expression and chuckled, “We’re inside the store with the lights on silly, it’s a glowing mood bracelet.” She nodded, “It’s greenish yellow, what’s that?” she asked. “Well, that’s a cross between love and romance I think? Let me double check,” he said as he looked it up on his phone. “I am correct,” he stated happily, “you’re in love with meeee!” he finished off by singing. She responded with something that sounded like “Shut up” but no one could be completely sure as she yawned again. “C’mere wolf girl, you’re about to pass out,” he said sweetly. She nodded and he put her backpack back on her before bending down so that she could crawl on his back. Once up there, he gave her the giant wolf and asked her just to not put it in his face. She didn’t and he started walking off to the candy shop to see Holly and Joe joking about something before looking at them and laughing. “The hell did you do to wear her out Pete?” Holly asked. “Nothing I swear! Too much fun maybe?” Pete answered defensively. Holly proceeded to giggle before tapping her friend on the shoulder. There was no response. Then Holly tried to steal the giant wolf from Jessica and she woke up just enough to grip it harder and growl angrily. “Hey, Jess, Jess, Jess, wait, our house or Pete’s?” Holly asked. Jessica then mumbled something that sounded like, “Home…” so they decided to take her to Holly’s place. Pete said he wanted to drive her there so Holly allowed it and everyone went to their cars, Pete unlocked the car and had great difficulty getting his only half awake girlfriend in the car. “I like to write too,” she mumbled and then she was totally asleep before Pete could answer her so he just smiled. Then he put her seatbelt on her and let her cuddle the giant stuffed wolf.

When he was done that, he closed the door and got on the driver’s side, put on his seatbelt, started the car, and drove off. The drive was very eventful actually because Jessica started moaning and whimpering, twisting and bucking her hips a bit, and most importantly, she was moaning his name. The entire drive, she was going on like this and he didn’t say a word though he was curious as to why she’d be sex dreaming about him so suddenly. Once he pulled up to Holly’s drive way, she opened the car door and saw her friend moaning and twitching. “She was doing that the entire time I swear, I didn’t touch her besides to put her in the car,” Pete said. Holly nodded and called Joe over to take Jessica into her room then she yawned, “Thanks, I think you showed her a really good time. She hasn’t complained to me the entire day and was smiling so thank you for not screwing this up.” “Anytime,” Pete said with a smile as Holly went to grab Jessica’s bag, “Oh wait,” he said, taking out his false vampire fangs and little wolf, “Those were mine and oh never mind,” he finished and zipped up her backpack. “Here ya go,” he said as he handed Holly the bag. She nodded and they said their goodnights then Pete was on his way back home. 

Best first date ever! Pete just knew everything would work out for the best.


End file.
